El amor cuesta caro
by Zesiree
Summary: "Desde que se invento el matrimonio, la felicidad de la mujer la dicta el bolsillo del hombre." Summary dentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

_Conquista al enemigo._

Un prominente abogado especializado en divorcios de Tokio que lo tiene todo. Una impresionante lista de clientes, un apabullante registro de casos ganados, el respeto de los demás miembros de su profesión y un férreo contrato pre-matrimonial que lleva su nombre. Todo eso cambia cuando Inuyasha encuentra la horma de su zapato en la despampanante Kagome Higurashi.  
Kagome está a punto de divorciarse de su cliente Kouga Yagami, un acaudalado empresario de bienes raíces.

* * *

"**El hombre conoció el amor e**

**Invento el matrimonio.**

**La mujer conocía el matrimonio e**

**Invento la tarjeta de crédito."**

**El amor cuesta caro**

**Cáp.: 1**

_ Fallo a favor de la ahora ex Sra. Takahashi_ anuncio el juez, golpeando fuertemente su mazo contra la meza.

Un estallido de aplausos, la mayoría de parte del abogado y de las amigas de Kagome, inundaron la habitación.

Esta, sonrió cuando una oleada de autosuficiencia la envolvió.

Otro esposo rico + Otro divorcio resuelto a su favor = Otra enorme cuenta bancaria.

Debía admitir que Akira Takahashi, su ahora ex esposo, había sido el más difícil de los últimos 3 divorcios.

El empresario había hecho provecho de su fortuna pagando a 5 de los mejores abogados y en sobornar a la mitad del jurado.

Aunque ella estaba en una posición más ventajosa, teniendo en su poder un video, que su amiga Sango había conseguido, donde se veía al Sr. Takahashi en una posición no muy decente con una joven, probando su infidelidad.

Y el último toque, con una actuación digna de una obra de Shakespeare de su parte, con un PAC completo de lágrimas, palabras lastimeras, y cara de borrego a medio morir.

Poniendo así en práctica su frase favorita:

"La fuerza hidráulica mas poderosa es la lagrima femenina"

Dejando conmovidos y en la palma de su mano a toda la sala.

* * *

_ De acuerdo_ exclamo Inuyasha, el abogado, pensativo_ entonces su esposo, la golpeo, y la amenazo con un cuchillo mientras usted lloraba y rogaba.

_ No _ dijo la señora confundida_ yo lo golpee con el control remoto de la TV, para que la apagara, por que no me dejaba dormir, y el lloraba y rogaba para que no le pidiera el divorcio mientras yo….cortaba el pan para el almuerzo…con un cuchillo.

_ Si lo se Sra. Suzuki, pero no todo es lo que parece, al final de todo usted es la victima aquí_ mintió descaradamente el abogado

_ ¿Enserio?_ pregunto la señora no muy convencida.

_ Por supuesto_ Inuyasha se quedo pensativo un momento_ el fue infiel ¿verdad?

_ No, yo lo fui con el jardinero, el que limpiaba las piscinas, el vecino del frente y el de halad….

_ shh_ exclamo exasperado, Inuyasha _ recuerde Sra. Usted es la victima aquí, usted debe decir en la corte todo que SI a lo que yo le pregunte.

_ Pero Sr. Taisho eso ¿no es mentir? ¿No estaré bajo juramento?

_ No señora, para nada, es solo interpretar los hechos de una forma diferente_ exclamo el abogado, con fingida indignación.

_ ¿seguro?

_ Por supuesto

_ Entonces el le fue infiel, y usted se acostó con un hombre…..

_ Con 7….

_... Por que necesitaba apoyo emocional a causa de los maltratos de su esposo_ prosiguió el abogado, ignorando a la terca de su clienta.

_ Pero…_ comenzó a decir, pero fue callada por una mirada glacial por parte de Inuyasha_ Si, así fue.

_ Excelente_ dijo feliz de la vida_ acepto el caso.

* * *

Ese mismo día Kagome y sus amigas decidieron, festejar la victoria, almorzando en la mansión de su amiga Ayame, casa también obtenida con un conveniente divorcio.

_ Kagome, te tenemos un nuevo marido_ dijo sango_ Akitoki Hojo, es muy rico, esta en la industria del petróleo, y es un perfecto idiota, es excelente.

_ Si _ la apoyo Rin_ el pobre es un bobo, fácil de engañar… tú me entiendes.

Ante esto, todas rieron. Kagome no desaprovechaba cuando podía ponerle a sus esposos un par de cuernos que no pasaban por la puerta.

Esta suspiro.

_ Chicas, un esposo a la vez, recuerden que aun debo divorciarme del imbesil de Kouga.

_ ¿Tu esposo de Tokio?, creímos que ya lo habías solucionado.

_ Si es cierto, creí que quedaba deshacerte de este de Kioto y estabas libre_ dijo Ayame, que hasta ese momento se había quedado callada.

_ No, el muy idiota, se consiguió un nuevo abogado, y me pidió el plazo de espera de un mes para el juicio, Dios sabe para que, que yo le concedí_ dijo una irritada Kagome, hablar de sus esposos la enfadaba.

_Ah si ¿Cómo se llama el abogado?

_ Mm… Taisho, si, Inuiasha Taisho_ respondió como si nada.

Se asombro cuando vio el rostro sorprendido y pálido de sus amigas.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ exclamo preocupada.

_ Kagome_ comenzó, lentamente sango, como buscando las palabras justas_ Taisho, es el mejor de todos.

Kagome bufo.

_ Oh por favor! No se preocupen, de seguro es un aficionado, no es rival para mi, como ustedes bien ya saben, yo me almuerzo a hombre como el.

_ Kagome escucha, no es ningún aficionado_ dijo Ayame, mientras que Rin asentía_ Es un genio, no a perdido ni un caso….

_ Bueno _ dijo Kagome, desafiante_ veremos quien es el mejor mañana en el almuerzo donde Kouga nos a citado, ansío conocerlo.

_ _A mi nadie me gana_ _pensó.

* * *

continuara...

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste…**

**Ideas de mí desquiciada cabecita ajajaj**

**Dejen reviews! **

**Besos**

**Zesiree**


	2. Chapter 2

_"A las mujeres les gustan_

_Los hombres desesperados;_

_Si no los encuentran, los hacen."_

_León Daudi_

**Cáp. 2:**

Inuyasha, zapateo el piso, impaciente.

Esa mujer la tal Kagome Higwrashi, ya estaba 15 minutos retrasada. El y su cliente Kouga, ya la estaban esperando en el restaurante donde la habían citado.

-¿Seguro le dijiste bien la hora?-pregunto.

-Por supuesto, ya debe de estar por llegar, ten paciencia.

-Kouga, soy un hombre ocupado no puedo esperarla, el tiempo es dinero, mucho dinero.

-Otros diez minutos, si no llega, nos largamos lo prometo.

-5 minutos…

-7…

Y así comenzó una infantil discusión, que los distrajo y no se dieron cuenta de que el motivo de su debate, ya había llegado y estaba enfrente de ellos mirándolos, divertida.

-_Que estupidos_- pensó- _apuesto a que tienen de inteligentes lo que yo tengo de virgen-_ rió bajo ante lo último.

Aunque fingió seriedad.

-Buenos días señores- dijo atrayendo la mirada de los dos hombres, que aun seguían metidos en su ridícula discusión.

La quijada de ambos termino en el piso.

La mujer era preciosa de unos 25 años mas o menos, una figura escultural, cabello color azabache largo, atado en un rodete alto, llevaba un traje de ejecutiva compuesto por pantalones y chaqueta negros.

Tenía un rostro muy bonito, con rasgos clásicos y delicados, iluminados con un hermoso par de ojos color chocolate, fríos y calculadores.

Kouga fue el primero en hablar.

-Kagome, cada día mas fantástica, es una lastima que nos encontremos en semejantes circunstancias- dijo, besando la delicada mano de la joven, ignorando la mirada glacial que esta le clavo.

-Guárdate tus delicadezas Kouga, y terminemos rápido, lamento el retraso, por cierto, eh estado un poco…ocupada.

Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba al lado del idiota de su marido. Ese debía se Taisho.

Era un buen espécimen de hombre, se le notaba que tenía buen cuerpo debajo de ese traje, y tenia un rostro apuesto con rasgos bien marcados, y cabello azabache como el de ella, pero lo que mas la atrajo fueron esos dos focos dorados que tenia por ojos, eran… fascinantes.

Taisho le sostuvo la mirada, mientras se paraba de la silla donde estaba sentado al lado de su cliente y le tendió la mano.

-Usted debe ser, la adorable Kagome, Inuyasha Taisho, todo un placer- se presento con una pequeña pero amable sonrisa en los labios.

Ella, sintió la extraña sensación de devolverle la sonrisa, pero se contuvo, devolviéndole un frió asentimiento, ignorando su mano extendida, no podía ser simpática con el, no con el hombre que planeaba enviarla a la ruina.

-Sra. Yagami, por favor, y el placer es mío.

-Sra. Yagami eh?-rió un poco- por ahora- intento bromear, pero solo consiguió tragarse otra mirada helada por parte de Kagome.

Kouga hablo nervioso- Sentémonos por favor, ¿Kagome donde esta tu abogado?

Antes de que Kagome pudiera responder Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-Su abogado es Tottosay ¿no es así?

-Si ¿lo conoce?- pregunto curiosa, mientras se acomodaba con gestos realmente elegantes, la mujer era muy refinada.

-Si lo conozco-respondió, riendo otra vez- le gane un caso, no ha querido verme desde entonces, nunca mas hemos tenido otro en común, creo que los ah rechazado al oír mi nombre, es un cobarde, sabe que ganare.

Toda la buena impresión que Kagome había tenido de el hasta ese momento cayeron hasta el suelo, el tipo era un maldito egocéntrico, y Kagome se prometió, silenciosamente, que le bajaría esos humos de chiquillo arrogante, ganándole este caso, le encantaría ver donde se le quedaba el orgullo luego de eso.

-Parece muy confiado

-Lo estoy- respondió, el como si nada.

-Me alegro por usted, pero si el le tuviera miedo, ¿no hubiera rechazado este caso también?-lo contradijo, para luego girarse hacia Kouga-el esta en camino, tenia un asunto importante que….Oh! Ahí esta- exclamo, cuando milagrosamente lo vio entrar por las puertas de cristal del restaurante.

El hombre de unos 60 años paresia agitado ya que seguro había corrido desde el estacionamiento hasta la entrada, era regordete y bajito, llevaba un traje negro y tenia el cabello canoso atado en una coleta.

-Lamento la tardanza, hay muchísimo trafico-El pobre hombre se encogió al recibir una mirada realmente asesina por parte de su clienta, para luego erizarse al ver la mirada burlona y altanera que le dirigía Taisho, por su parte Kouga Yagami, estaba algo confundido y enojado, ¿acaso el era invisible?, primero las, miraditas entre la zorra de su esposa, y su abogado y ahora esto, ni siquiera un "hola" de parte de Tottosay. El pobre estaba profundamente ofendido.

Tottosay se sentó, dirigiéndole un leve "buenos días" a su clienta, ignorando a los dos hombres presentes.

-Ya era hora-exclamo, maliciosamente Taisho- creí que te abrías asustado y no vendrías- luego, no pudo contenerse y desplegó una enorme sonrisa, desafiante y a la vez burlona, haciendo que a Tottosay le hierva la sangre.

Kagome lo interrumpió antes de que su abogado dijera alguna burrada- Ya quisieras Taisho, ahora comencemos, Kouga ¿Cuándo será la fecha del juicio?, hay que fijarla ya me estoy cansando de esperar, y de estar atada a ti.

-Se que me he tardado pero, tengo mis razones, y como también tengo mis razones para dejar que mi abogado responda tus preguntas-respondió Kouga algo incomodo.

Kagome rió suavemente, un bajo y rico sonido, que aunque fuera una risa sarcástica, sonó realmente dulce, y atrajo un par de ojos dorados, que la miraron embelesados.

-¿Acaso eres tan dependiente que necesitas un vocero para hablar?..Mm.…de acuerdo me dirijo al abogado entonces- dijo, ignorando el placer que le daba ver a Kouga rojo de la ira y clavo su fría mirada al intercesor- Misma pregunta.

-De acuerdo… ya hemos estado hablando con el Sr. Yagami, y quiere considerar una reconciliación- _por favor niégate, niégate_-pensó Inuyasha.

Kagome apretó los labios y mordió su lengua para no reírse y decirle a Kouga el pedazo de idiota que era, aunque estaba algo confundida, ¿reconciliación?, ¿para que?, si ni siquiera se querían, bueno ¡que interesaba¡, era una duda que le era fácil ignorar, le importaba poco y nada lo que Kouga sintiera o quisiera.

Miro a su abogado para que respondiera por ella, decidiendo que si Kouga tenía un intercesor, ella también tendría uno.

Tottosay la miro esperando una respuesta recibiendo una leve negación con la cabeza. Este sonrió, su clienta no se rendiría fácilmente, la conocía, ella era toda una guerrera, se giro hacia Taisho, con mucho pesar, y dijo.

-Mi clienta se niega a una reconciliación.

_-¡Si¡-_pensó Inuyasha, deleitado-Valla, que pena, hacen una esplendida pareja.

-Opino, igual, cielo, ¿segura?, no es necesario que terminen las cosas mal-dijo Kouga, casi suplicante.

Francamente no recordaba muy bien el rostro de Kagome, no recordaba que fuera tan hermosa, se habían casado por accidente en Las Vegas, mientras estaban los dos ebrios, ni siquiera habían podido hablar un poco, ya que ni bien se despertó solo se habían presentado y el había recibido una llamada del trabajo y tubo que salir corriendo del hotel, donde habían dormido juntos pasando una mini luna de miel, dejándole su tarjeta, luego de eso se habían hablado una vez por teléfono y ella le demostró toda la hostilidad que poseía y el no se quedo atrás, y así empezaron con el pie izquierdo y nunca mas se habían podido llevar bien.

Pero lo que el no sabia era que Kagome no había estado ebria ni un segundo, sabia muy bien la posición social de el y también era conciente de la magnitud de sus cuentas bancarias, y había aprovechado la situación al verlo ebrio. Ella había ido a Las Vegas a buscarlo a el y agarrarlo desprevenido, lo había llevado a unas de esas ventanillas donde te podías casar sentado en el auto y…voila.

El crimen perfecto.

Kouga era uno de los esposos mas ricos que había tenido, y la mitad de su fortuna le era suficiente para mantenerse toda la vida a ella y a sus caprichos, y le permitía tener lo que siempre quiso… _independencia_ y eso era algo que el dinero si podía comprar.

-Segura- se limito a decir.

-De acuerdo…intentaremos no hacerlo publico, para no arruinar la reputación del señor, y también procuraremos que sea lo menos desagradable posible…-comenzó, Inuyasha siendo interrumpido.

-Cuando y a que hora, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Sr. Taisho- dijo Kagome impaciente, parándose de la silla, tironeando de su abogado para que la imitara.

Inuyasha, sonrió. Parándose, al igual que Kouga, respetuosamente.

-Pasado mañana, a las 7:30 AM, si le parece bien-respondió.

Kagome asintió-Es perfecto, cuanto antes mejor, hasta mañana entonces-se despidió fríamente, girándose sobre sus talones, y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, siendo seguida torpemente por Tottosay, ambos ignorando, de nuevo, la mano extendida de Inuyasha, que la bajo sin inmutarse.

-Esa es la mas fría, hostil, y fantástica mujer que jamás eh conocido- dijo Kouga, golpeándose mentalmente por no darse cuenta el pedazo de mujer que tenia como esposa, pero que perdería dentro de 2 días.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo- dijo Inuyasha, que en su mente se había anotado otra meta que estaba seguro, llegaría a cumplir.

Hacer a esa mujer… suya.

* * *

**bueno, espero que les guste xD**

**dejen comentarios.**

**besos**

**Zesiree**

**PD:Grasias por los reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"_Las medidas perfectas de un hombre son:_**

**_80-03-80..._**

**_80 años de edad, 3 infartos,_**

**_y 80 millones en el banco."_**

**El amor cuesta caro.**

**Cáp. 3**

-_Esto. Si. Es. Extraño_- pensó, kagome realmente extrañada.

Recién cortaba una llamada del abogado de su esposo, Taisho Inuyasha, si señoras y señores el mismo.

Se sentía realmente indignada, el hombre que quería arruinarla, dejarla en la calle, dañar su reputación, manchar su impecable nombre… la había invitado a cenar en uno de lo restaurantes mas caros.

Algo se traía entre manos, de eso seguro.

¡Y ella había aceptado!, quien lo diría.

Bueno, ella podía sacar provecho de esa situación ¿no?, si el la había invitado, era por que sentía interés en ella, de eso estaba completamente segura, si fuera algo puramente profesional, no la hubiera invitado al restaurante mas lujoso, caro y, por sobretodo, mas romántico de todo Tokio.

Ella usaría sus encantos, por algo Dios la había echo tan bonita ¿no?, si su madre le había enseñado bien algo, era que la belleza no servia si no se sabia sacarle provecho.

-Mañana, será un día en realidad interesante.

* * *

-_5 minutos más_-pensaba Inuyasha, impaciente.

Esa mujer sabía como desesperar a un hombre.

Aunque estaba seguro que no lo dejaría plantado ¿no?, no, claro que no, Kagome era una mujer responsable y decente, nunca lo dejaría plantado ¿verdad?..

Realmente se enfadaría muchísimo si eso pasara, nadie lo humillaba de esa manera, la arruinaría, la humillaría como ella a el, la…

-Señor-una vos lo despertó y distrajo de sus pensamientos vengativos.

-¿si?-pregunto, pero su duda fue acallada cuando vio el hermoso rostro de Kagome, estaba parada a lado de la silla de enfrente a el, con el cabello recogido en un perfecto rodete, y su bonito semblante relajado, maquillado suavemente, asiéndola parecer femenina y elegante.

-Su cita ya allegado Señor- dijo el mesero.

-Si ya veo-dijo, aun embelesado mirando a la hermosa mujer enfrente de el, que aun mantenía ese porte indiferente, frió y calculador, que tanto odiaba, y cautivaba a la ves. Aunque seria lindo verla sonreír por lo menos una ves, una sonrisa de verdad, sin sarcasmo, ni resentimiento, solo alegría…

-Buenas noches Señor Taisho-dijo ella muy educadamente, mientras que se acomodaba en la silla que el mesero tiraba hacia atrás para darle lugar para sentarse- Gracias.

-Buenas noches, por favor llámeme Inuyasha-exclamo el abogado, sosteniendo la delicada mano que ella había extendido para saludarlo, que el en vez de eso había besado, ignorado, por supuesto, la helada mirada que Kagome disimulo enviarle.

A ella le había gustado el beso. Demasiado.

-No, Taisho, esta bien-Exclamo ella, con amargura.

Inuyasha la ignoro, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su hostilidad-Gracias por aceptar mi oferta de la cena.

-De nada, pero admito que fue curiosidad, ¿para que invitarme a cenar?

-_Intento seducirte_- le dieron ganas de decirle, pero se contuvo, eso hubiera sido bochornoso.

-No lo se la verdad, fue uno de mis espontáneos impulsos de un momento.

-¿Se arrepiente del "impulso" de haberme invitado?

-Para nada, creame, nunca me arrepentiría de verla Señora-admitió Inuyasha, mirado a Kagome intensamente.

Esta le devolvió la mirada con la misma magnitud.

Ese hombre la miraba con nunca la habían mirado, como si la atravesara con esos ojos dorados, pero en una forma sorprendentemente dulce.

-Bueno ya enserio- comenzó Kagome, cortando la conexión de miradas, y arruinando el hermoso ambiente intimo que se había formado a su alrededor.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño-¿De que habla?

-Solo me quedare para decirle una cosa, no se que quiso intentar invitándome aquí, pero yo por su bien me retiraría de esto antes de quedar mal parado _Inuyasha_- dijo, pronunciando su nombre como si escupiera veneno- me han dicho que nunca ha perdido un caso, pero yo tampoco, quiera o no yo ganare y dejare a el idiota de mi marido en la ruina, y me quedare con ese dinero, ningún afisionado como usted me quitara mi independencia.

-¿Me esta amenazando?

-Tómelo como quiera, pero yo lo llamaría advertencia, hasta pronto…Inuyasha-y se fue de ese lugar como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo.

Inuyasha estaba pasmado, ni siquiera había podido articular palabra durante todo el acalorado discurso de ella, pero luego hirvió de ira, ¿Qué se creía esa fulana para amenazarlo? A El! A Inuyasha Taisho, silenciosamente se prometió, bajarle ese maldito ego que tenia bien atravesado en el cerebro, se lo dejarla por el piso, la arruinaría.

Tomo su celular y marco el número de un íntimo amigo suyo.

-¿hola?- una voz grave atendió.

-Hola Bankotsu, soy Inuyasha, no preguntes nada, solo escucha encuentra toda la información que puedas sobre, Urasue Ichida- y sin decir más colgó el teléfono brutalmente.

-_Kagome Higwrashi_-se dijo mentalmente- _estas acabada_.

Se prometió, sin ser consiente que ambos se habían propuesto la misma meta.

_Destruirse. _

_

* * *

_

**uff,.,. como me costo escribirla ajjaja pero aca esta...espero que les guste**

**muchas grasias, muchisimas graisas por los comentario, me hacen re feliz :D ajjaja**

**espero que les guste como va quedando, si no avisen y la elimino,,. espero que no :S ajaj**

**los quiero, besos**

**PD:Prometo que el proximo cap va a ser mas largo e interesante! va a aver mucha informacion es la conti!**

**Zesiree**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Seguramente existen muchas razones para los divorcios, pero la principal es y será la boda."**

**Jerry Lewis

* * *

  
**

**El amor cuesta caro**

**Cáp. 4**

-Alguna otra pregunta señor Taisho?-pregunto el juez a Inuyasha, que entrevistaba a Kagome Higwrashi, que derramaba unas amargas lagrimas de cocodrilo, que conmovían a todo el jurado presente, pero no a el, a el no lo engañaba.

Conocía esos trucos como la palma de su mano, era una perra mentirosa, y que mejor herramienta para la mujer que llorar enfrente de un salón con el 80% de población masculina.

Hasta el juez ya paresia convencido.

-No, no mas preguntas su señoría-dijo Inuyasha, con amargura, no había podido sacarle nada provechoso a Kagome, e incluso se lo puso mas complicado. Malditas lágrimas.

Nunca en su vida había escuchado tantas mentiras juntas:

**Flash back:**

_Inuyasha miraba fijamente a la "angustiada" mujer sentada frente a si, en el estrado._

_-Sra. Yagami, ¿usted ama a mi cliente?_

_-Claro que lo amo es mi esposo-dijo cuando otra oleada de llososos_

_La invadió, e Inuyasha podía jurar que había que otra mujer llososando en el publico, dolida por el "sufrimiento" de Kagome._

_-¿Lo ama?, ¿como podría amarlo? Por lo que se, ni siquiera han hablado-pregunto._

_-no, fue necesario, con solo verlo supe que era el amor de mi vida, ¿acaso nunca escucho del amor a primera vista?, pero el lo arruino, el se acostó con otra mujer, el me fue infiel, y ¿aun así quiere exigirme que no reclame lo que me pertenece?, ¿que clase de monstruo, es así?_

_Y comenzó de nuevo…Dios, Inuyasha tenia ganas de estrangularla verdad que si._

_Maldita víbora, mentirosa._

**Fin flash back.**

Y listo eso era todo.

Pero aun tenía un haz bajo la manga.

Urasue Ichida.

-Si no hay ningún otro testigo, creo que retirare y meditare el veredicto-dijo el juez, pero fue interrumpido.

-Si tenemos otro testigo-exclamo Inuyasha, cuando un toberllino de voces indignadas, estallo en la habitación, diciendo algo así como, "¡Que sin vergüenza!", "pobre Sra. Higwrashi", y estupideces como esas.

Que ingenuos.

-Orden, por favor- pidió el juez alzando la vos, y callando a la multitud-por favor, hagan pasar a la Sra. Ichida-ordeno al guardia.

Luego de que el hombre, abriera las puertas, una silueta regordeta, de una bonita Sra. de ya edad avanzada, se vislumbro en la entrada.

Esta comenzó a avanzar haciendo un ruido escandaloso, con unos altísimos tacos, con todo el orgullo femenino, llevaba un vestido de un color rosa muy fuerte, y una boa en los hombros del mismo color, llevaba mas joyas enzima que en una joyería, y tenia la cara pintada como una puerta, pero por un profesional por supuesto.

Era la típica vieja, rica de la alta sociedad, de esas que te miraban de una forma que te hacían sentir un insecto, y así fue como miro a todos, evaluando cada detalle de todo, con una pequeña y falsa sonrisita en el arrugado rostro, que estaba tan estirado por el botox que parecía que la piel se le rajaría.

Era bonita, pero prácticamente estaba echa de plástico.

Inuyasha, sonrió con satisfacción al ver que Kagome, palidecía, y agachaba la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la quijada hasta el piso, extremadamente shockeada.

La señora avanzo tranquilamente, con aire confiado y arrogante, hacia el estrado, sentándose.

Un guardia se le acerco, con una Biblia en la mano y la puso delante de ella.

-¿Jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad?-dijo

La señora rió suavemente.

-¿La verdad eh?-miro fijamente a Kouga, que miraba confundido a Inuyasha, intentando adivinar quien demonios era la tal Ichida, y luego miro a Kagome que estaba pálida, y tiesa en la silla-si lo juro.

Inuyasha se acerco, sonriendo amablemente-¿Sra. Ichida, como se encuentra usted hoy?

-Fantástica, presiento que será un día emocionante.

-Me alegro, bueno comencemos, conoce a la Sra. Higwrashi?

-Si, la conozco.

-¿De donde?

-Kagome y yo siempre nos reunimos, para hablar de su próximo matrimonio.

En ese momento Kagome pareció despertar de un coma profundo, y se giro desesperada hacia su abogado, exclamando:

-¡Deténgala! ¡Ahora! Si habla estaré arruinada, y usted también- amenazo-le juro, que si me hundo se usted se hunde conmigo.

-¿Podría por favor explicar lo ultimo que dijo?

-Por supuesto…-comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

-Objeción-exclamo, Tottosay, antes de detenerse, y darse cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido.

-¿Con que objeto?- pregunto el juez, mirándolo duramente.

El abogado trago, pensando en que decir, pero el juez hablo primero.

-Denegado, prosiga por favor.

Kagome comenzó a hiperventilar.

-Bueno, significa, que yo la ayudo a conseguir marido.

-Mm.… entiendo y ¿podría especificar que tipo de marido es el que prefiere la Sra.?

Urasue volvió a estallar en jocosas carcajadas-pues los prefiere, mayores que ella, algo tontos, incapaces de matar una mosca, y fáciles de engaña…

-Objeción-exclamo otra vez tontamente Tottosay.

-Al lugar-dijo ya arto, el juez.

-Prosiga-dijo Inuyasha, impaciente.

-Decía, que le gustan fáciles de engañar y algo tarados, de esos que puedes meterles los cuernos fácilmente, y con una cuenta bancaria lo suficientemente grande, para mantenerse a ella y sus antojos.

Kagome tenia la expresión que se tiene antes de desmayarse, paresia contener la respiración.

Luego de esa declaración la habitación fue un caos.

-Orden-pedía el juez a gritos, golpeando fuertemente su mazo contra la mesa, en vano.

-Objecio…-empezó a exclamar, otra vez Tottosay, desesperado, luego de eso, estaba seguro que su clienta lo dejaría sin "herencia". Y no hablo de dinero.

-Al lugar-grito el juez.

-¡Cállate Tottosay!-le grito a su vez Inuyasha-¿y a quien le sugirió usted Urasue?-presiono.

-Le sugerí a ese idiota- dijo riendo, mientras señalaba el enfurecido rostro de Kouga.

-_Estoy muerta_-pensó Kagome, desesperada.

Luego todo fue un completo desastre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Las batallas contra las mujeres son las únicas que se ganan huyendo (Napoleón Bonaparte).**

**El amor cuesta caro:**

**Cáp. 5**

-Pasa Kagome, siéntete como en tu casa-dijo Ayame a una deprimida pero en mayor parte furiosa Kagome.

No podía creer que había perdido el juicio, alguien por favor en este maldito mundo podría explicarles de ¿¡donde demonios habían sacado a Urasue!

Esa mujer que decía ser su amiga, bruja traidora, pero ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, claro que no.

-gracias por recibirme aquí Ayame-agradeció a su amiga suavemente.

-Oh tranquila no es nada, es bueno tener algo de compañía, esta casa es muy grande para una mujer sola, las visitas hacen que me sienta mejor-dijo Ayame sonriendo, pero tenia la vista fija en otro lado.

Ah, por supuesto, el jardinero. Que misteriosamente, paresia un modelo. Tenía un cuerpo de las mil maravillas.

Pero Kagome ni lo miro, solo camino hacia la meza del patio de la mansión, al lado de las piscinas, y comenzó a pensar.

Por supuesto, que en parte, debía admitirlo, admiraba a Taisho, fue el único hombre que le había ganado un caso, o mejor dicho, fue el primer hombre en toda su vida, que le había ganado en algo, no importa que pasaba o quien sea Kagome siempre ganaba, y ese día su orgullo había recibido una buena dosis de golpes.

No podía creer que, ni su actuación digna de una "reina del drama" ni siquiera le había servido para que alguien le creyera, nadie lo hizo.

No quería admitirlo, ya que ella siempre había sido de hierro, pero estaba deprimida. Se había ido de ese lugar sin un centavo y con la reputación en los suelos.

Ella se había ilusionado con que ese seria su último divorcio, se llevaría el dinero, y podría vivir en paz en alguna isla del caribe.

Pero no, el maldito juego que había llevado toda su familia, o mejor dicho, todas las mujeres de su familia, seguiría.

Su madre se había casado unas 5 veces, ella era una mujer hermosa y refinada, que le había enseñado a comportarse y a manejar a el sexo masculino, le había enseñado a seducir, a conseguir a cualquier hombre que a ella se le antojara.

Pero su madre tenia un método, como decirlo, algo mas despiadado de divorciarse, ella se encargaba de mandar a todos sus maridos a la ruina, pero Kagome no, ella solo se llevaba la mitad de la enorme fortuna que poseían, y les dejaba a ellos el suficiente dinero, como para recuperar otra vez la mitad que ella se había ganado, de la misma forma que ellos se hacían ricos, también podían encargarse de volver a llenar sus bolsillos, su madre no, sus ex esposos, terminaban en la calle y sin nada.

La madre de Kagome, odiaba a los hombres ya que el padre de ella, el primer esposo, la había golpeado.

Su pobre madre había muerto sin conocer al amor de su vida, el único amor que había generado era el que tenía por su dinero. Nada más.

Y si Kagome no hacia algo, terminaría igual, sola, deprimida y rica.

En ese momento uno de las mucamas le trajo el periódico de la mañana.

Distraídamente comenzó a ojearlo.

La mayoría de los artículos no le interesaban, un autobús se había accidentado, se había abierto un nuevo museo…

Pero algo llamo su atención. Los periodistas amarillistas, amaban los divorcios escandalosos, traían audiencia.

Decía:

" _¡Taisho devuelta al ataque!"_

_El exitoso abogado a ganado otro juicio, sumando ya 25 casos, señoras y señores, esta vez fue, un complicado divorcio entre_ _un acaudalado empresario de bienes raíces, y una hermosa modelo llamada Kagome Higurashi..._

¿Modelo?, ja, no modelaba desde que tenía 21años, malditos mentirosos.

…_y también ha aprovechado la oportunidad de anunciar a la prensa su nuevo lanzamiento de un nuevo acuerdo pre-marital. Según nuestra fuentes el contrato es férreo e irrompible, de seguro esto le traerá clientela…_

¿Así que un contrato pre-matrimonial?, Kagome sonrió, cuando un macabro plan comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

Uno de los dos debía caer, Taisho o ella.

-Por supuesto será el-pensó Kagome, ignorando, el dolor que le producía el solo pensar en lastimarlo de algún modo. A el, a su peor enemigo.

-_Basta_- se dijo, no podía pensar de esa manera.

Ya era hora de de siguiera el ejemplo de su santa madre.

* * *

_2 meses después…_

-29 registros de casos ganados, una lista impresionante de clientes en espera, un contrato pre-matrimonial con enorme éxito- le felicitaba Miroku a su mejor amigo, el exitoso abogado Inuyasha Taisho-felicidades mi amigo y salud.

Ambos chocaros sus vasos con whisky, y se lo bebieron de un trago.

-Gracias Miroku-dijo Inuyasha, algo distraído ya que cierta persona, o mejor dicho, mujer, ocupaba su mente.

Su amigo rodó los ojos-Sigues pensando en esa perra, intento arruinarte ¿recuerdas?

-Lo se Miroku pero ella tiene algo…-comenzó a intentar explicar pero un golpeteo en la puerta de su enorme y nueva oficina, lo interrumpió.

-Adelante

En ese momento, una chica de unos 21 años, bastante bonita, se asomo titubeando, en la entrada.

-Sr. Hay aquí una señorita que lo busca, dice que tiene que hablar con usted, necesita un acuerdo pre-marital-dijo la joven tartamudeando levemente, al sentir la libidinosa mirada que le clavaba Miroku.

-Ahora no, dale una cita-respondió Inuyasha, desinteresado, ya que su agenda esta a rebosar de clientes y su bolsillo de dinero.

-Pero, Sr. Ella dijo que usted diría eso, y que si yo le decía su nombre usted la atendería de inmediato.

El abogado suspiro cansado-Bien, ¿como se llama?

-Kagome Higwrashi y viene acompañada del Sr. Nakamura, Sr.

Inuyasha se quedo tieso en la silla, cuando sentía que su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, como festejando, ¡ella lo había ido a ver!

Para luego darse cuenta de un pequeñito detalle, ¿había dicho Nakamura?, ¿quería un acuerdo pre-marital?

-Mierda-pensó.

Ella se volvería a casar.

* * *

**Eh aquí el Cáp. 5, espero que les guste.**

**Mil gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que le guste mi historia.**

**Le hice un pequeño cambio, en el primer capitulo dice que Miroku, consigue un video para Kagome, bueno eso lo cambie y puse que Sango consiguió dicho video, ya que quiero que Miroku sea amigo de Inuyasha y no de Kagome, bueno eso es todo.**

**Los quiero**

**Zesiree.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Cuando una  
mujer se rinde  
es por que ha  
vencido.**

**Honoré de Balzac"**

**El amor cuesta caro:**

**Cáp. 6**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Aunque lo tenia enfrente de el aun así…no lo creía.

Debía de ser una pesadilla o alucinaciones. Si seguro que el café que se había bebido tenia algo, alguna droga o algo por el estilo.

Alguien en el maldito mundo podía explicarle, que demonios hacia Kagome Higwrashi colgada del brazo de un hombre que tenia tal cara de idiota que solo le faltaba abrir la boca para verificar su estupidez.

Inuyasha se enderezo en la silla, de detrás de su escritorio, procurando parecer tranquilo y desinteresado.

Intento fallido.

-Bueno Sra. Higwrashi a pasado tiempo, dígame en que puedo servirle a usted y a su…amigo-pregunto.

-Ah que descortés de mi parte, Inuyasha el es mi _prometido_ Hakudoshi Nakamura-contesto Kagome enfatizando, la palabra "prometido"- y hemos venido para pedirte que nos des un contrato pre-marital, escuche por hay que es el mejor contrato hecho por el mejor abogado, pero eso yo ya lo se por pura experiencia.

-¿Gracias?-contesto Inuyasha preguntando mas que afirmando. Kagome estaba muy extraña, se veía radiante como siempre, pero había algo diferente se veía…enamorada. Jodidamente enamorada.

-_Dios no quiera_-pensó, eso le dolería.

-Yo no apruebo esto en lo mas mínimo-declaro el supuesto prometido.

El hombre era lo que se le podría decir apuesto, tenia el cabello rubio muy claro, y ojos verdes.

-Puedo preguntar ¿que quiere decir con eso?- dijo Inuyasha.

-bue…- comenzó a decir Hakudoshi, siendo interrumpido por Kagome.

-Yo contestare eso, en mi antiguo divorcio, Inuyasha, mi reputación quedo arruinada, haciéndome quedar como una cualquiera…

-Tu no eres así cielo- dijo el muy ingenuo de su prometido, tiernamente.

-Lo se mi vida, pero no quiero inseguridades, no quiero desconfianza entre nosotros- dijo Kagome con una voz tan absolutamente dulce que Inuyasha juraría que pronto las frases comenzarían a chorrear azúcar- así que quiero un acuerdo pre- marital, ya nadie podrá acusarme de interesada, y se dará por seguro que _te amo_.

Inuyasha sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puntapié en el estomago.

-De acuerdo…-dijo con una voz tan ahogada que tuvo que aclararse la garganta- déjenme explicarles como es el asunto entonces, mi contrato es irrompible, ni bien lo firman nada del otro les pertenecerá- luego de eso miro directamente a Kagome enfatizando las palabras, una por una- _Ni un solo centavo._

Pero Kagome no hizo ningún ademán de dar vuelta atrás, solo lo miraba con esa tonta sonrisita enamorada, que desde ese día odiaba con toda su alma.

-¿Qué dices amor, segura?- pregunto Hakudoshi.

Kagome clavo su mirada en la suplicante mirada dorada de Inuyasha, sabiendo que el quería que se negara, por su propio bien, cosa que la confundía, pero intento hacerle el menor caso posible.

-_El te arruino Kagome_- se dijo mentalmente.

Y luego 2 palabras, dos miserables palabras que fueron capaces de hundir el mundo de Inuyasha.

_-Completamente segura_

_

* * *

_

_1 semana después_

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

Se decía una y otra vez Inuyasha al darse cuenta que estaba hiperventilando.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Miroku alcanzándole un vaso lleno de ponche.

-Si-respondió secamente, mandándose el vaso entero rebosante de ponche de una, deseando que hubiese sido un vaso de vodka.

Miroku era su amigo y lo quería pero abecés hacia preguntas un tanto entupidas, ¡como mierda iba a estar bien en la boda de la mujer que quería solo para el!

-FLASH BACK-

_Nunca había estado tan impaciente y nervioso en toda su vida, y para colmo el maldito cura hablaba endemoniadamente lento, tuvo que soportar la maldita bienvenida, los versos de la Biblia, que casualmente era mas largos que un testamento, hasta llegar a la maldita frase que tanto odiaba._

_-Kagome Higwrashi, ¿tomas como esposo a Hakudoshi Nakamura, para amarlo y honrarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la prosperidad, y serle fiel hasta que la muerte los separe?- había dicho el sacerdote._

_-No Kagome, no por favor…-rogaba en su interior._

_-Acepto…_

_Mierda._

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Y ese fue su segundo puntapié en el estomago, y mas doloroso que el otro.

Hay estaba el, de mal humor, en una fiesta, mirando con cara de sicótico, como Kagome bailaba alegremente con su _esposo._

_-Zorra-_pensó.

Pero algo llamo su atención en ese momento, vio como Kagome, ponía una expresión sorprendida, y como su esposo se alejaba sonriente de ella.

-_Seguro ya la dejo_- pensó maliciosamente, cosa que hizo que el esposo de Kagome le cayera mejor.

Había investigado más sobre Nakamura, era el hijo de un empresario, dueño de plantas de petróleo internacionales, y tenía más dinero que el presidente de EE. UU.

Hakudoshi camino hacia una meza y golpeo una copa con una cuchara intentando parecer delicado, pero le salio de manera tosca de todos modos.

-Señoras y señores lo primero que debo decir es gracias por haber venido a acompañarnos a mi y a mi esposa en esta momento tan importante y feliz de nuestra vidas, y como es la costumbre el marido debe de hacer un regalo a la novia- dijo, mirando fijamente a Kagome- cielo esto es para ti.

Inuyasha vio atónito como el Sr. Nakamura sacaba del bolsillo de su caro traje de gala, el acuerdo pre-nupcial, para luego romperlo, y mandárselo a la boca y comenzar a masticarlo, clamando a viva vos, "esto es por ti amor, te amo".

Por supuesto, como habia podido ser tan estupido, ella lo habia planeado desde el principio, ahora…

El contrato no era valido. El Sr. Nakamura estaba desprotegido, todo su dinero ahora eran de su esposa también.

Sonrió con inmensa alegría y miro a Kagome que también lo observaba sonriendo, y el podía leer su mirada de "ahora ya lo entiendes todo".

Dios como la amaba…

Se congelo en el lugar, no la amaba, ¿o si?...

Que demonios. La amaba y mas que a nada.

* * *

**Hola! Ajjaja, ya había pasado tiempo, bueno perdón si me tarde un poco pero acá les dejo el capitulo 6! Espero que les guste sino, como ya saben avísenme, y lo borro.**

**Dejen comentario que me animan!**

**Los quiero **

**Zesiree**


	7. Chapter 7

**El amor cuesta caro**

**Cap 6: Juego**

Miro hacia ambos pasillos abarrotados de apostadores, intentado divisarla, pero era imposible, había demasiada gente. El casino Sengoku era uno de los más exclusivos, a donde solamente podía entrar gente que valiera por lo menos más de 50 millones.

El conocía a una persona así de rica y era el único motivo por el que estaba parado alrededor de esa nube de acaudalados.

Kagome aparecería en cualquier momento.

Dios, _moría _por verla. La ultima noticia que había tenido de ella, era que se había vuelto a divorciarse, esta vez, del idiota de Hakudoshi, así que ahora era multimillonaria, y según sus fuentes ella y sus amigas habían viajado hasta las vegas con el propósito de celebrar.

Y hay estaba el, Inuyasha Taisho, en las Vegas, patéticamente desesperado.

-Ya aparecerá, ¿puedes calmarte?- pregunto exasperado Miroku, sentado a su lado en la maquina tragamonedas.

-Estoy calmado-dijo indignado.

-Si claro, Inuyasha… hay esta-dijo Miroku anonadado.

-¿Que?- pregunto Inuyasha girándose rápidamente, quedando inmediatamente hechizado con la mirada en la hermosa mujer, que bajaba las elegantes escaleras, con una delicadeza inigualable.

_-__Señor -_ pensó, hay estaba ella, en toda su magnificencia viéndose mas hermosa que nunca. Traía puesto un hermoso vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, con estraples, y el negro cabello recogido en un rodete alto, enmarcando su angelical rostro.

Se veía serena, hasta que pareció sentir su mirada y clavo sus castaños ojos en los suyos.

Parecía sorprendida, pero luego, sin hacer ni un solo gesto hacia el, término de bajar las escaleras y camino elegantemente hacia el elevador. Inuyasha al ver que se escapaba de el camino rápidamente-para no decir corrió- hacia el ascensor entrando antes de que las puertas terminaran de cerrarse.

Ella ni siquiera lo miro. No lo miraba desde su boda, esa sonrisa victoriosa que ella le había brindado había sido lo último que había dirigido hacia su persona. Luego desapareció.

-Kagome-llamo en forma de saludo.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, de forma fría.

-Inuyasha, ¿que te trae por aquí?

-Tu sabes que me trae por aquí-dijo el con una picara sonrisa, que ella trato de ignorar.

_-Dios_-pensó ella-estos dos meses sin verlo habían jugado a su favor, se veía endemoniadamente sexy. Y si, el tenia razón ella sabia muy bien por que el estaba donde ella. Pero aun así lo negó.

Le sonrió de forma traviesa en respuesta.-No, te equivocas, no se me ocurre el por que estas aquí.

-Mmm, haber déjame pensar- dijo sarcástico- Estoy en la vegas, en un casino… ¿tu que crees?

-Oh, ¿pero precisamente en el mismo casino en el que me hospedo?

-Las casualidades de la vida- dijo, haciendo reír a la joven- Kagome-llamo.

Esta lo miro a los ojos quedando embelesada, atrapada en ese mar dorado…

-¿Si?- susurro.

-Quiero que cenes conmigo- le ordeno.

-Claro

-Bien- dijo Inuyasha acercándose lentamente, rozando su mejilla contra la suave de ella- ¿Sabes?, por el único motivo por el que estoy aquí es por ti- le susurro, antes de salir del ascensor dejando a una atontada Kagome procesando las palabras del abogado.

Camino hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta sonoramente.

_-¡__Que demonios fue eso?-_ se pregunto indignada. Lo que había sucedido no estaba nada bien, el la había seducido, manipulado.

-Maldición!- grito.

Dios, que le sucedía ella no era así, ella lo pensaba todo, calculaba cada paso, cada palabra, cada mirada, nunca perdía el control, ella _siempre_ era la ganadora del juego.

-Un momento- se dijo, no todo estaba perdido, ese juego aun no terminaba. Ella aun podía ganar.

Solo debía usar sus cualidades, era un hombre inteligente, eso seguro, pero aun así era un hombre, y si nadie había podido resistirse a ella, el no seria una excepción.

Si el quería jugar, mas le valía aprender a perder.

Por que ella tenía un haz bajo su elegante manga.

* * *

**Wow, hacia bastante que no actualizaba, les pido disculpas por eso. Espero que les guste el capitulo 7! Voy a empeza a actualizar todos los fin de semanas.**

**Muchas grasias por los comentarios.**

**Los saluda y quiere…**

**PD: quedo bastante corto no?...mmm les prometo un cap mas largo para la prox. Besos…**

**Zesiree.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cáp.****: 8**

**Una cena más que interesante:**

Kagome echo un vistazo por a ventana del restaurante.

Era una noche perfecta para el romance, luna llena, las estrellas, ni una sola nube.

Si era la noche perfecta para volverse rica. O aun más rica de lo que ya era.

Aunque estaba un poco ansiosa. ¿Qué era esta? ¿Su segunda cita? Quería verlo. Demonios. Moría por verlo. Tal necesidad era peligrosa.

-Contrólate-se dijo.

Clavo sus en el oscuro cielo. Y sonrió. Si era la noche perfecta para volver a comprometerse.

-Kagome-la llamo. Observo el hermoso rostro de la joven. Perfilado por la luz de la luna, parecía un sueño. Pero cuando vio sus ojos se veían opacos, tristes y fríos.

-Hola- saludo ella con una sonrisa. _–Forzada-_ noto el.

-Hola ¿te siente bien?

-De maravilla, sabes pensaba que al verte me arrepentiría aun mas de haber venido pero…todo lo contrario, es bueno verte Inuyasha.

El abogado casi salta dos metros en su silla cuando hoyo esto. ¿Era bueno verlo? ¿A él?

_-Raro-_ le decía su conciencia, pero… ella quería verlo. Quería verlo a _EL._

¿Era posible enamorarse dos veces de la misma persona?

Se acerco hacia ella, estirando su brazo hasta envolver la pequeña mano de ella con la suya. Se sorprendió al sentir una ardiente corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Atracción.

Química.

Instantánea.

_Deseo_

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente. La atracción, la electricidad entre ellos aumento hasta envolverlos a ambos en una sensual burbuja.

-¿Quieres irte?-pregunto el con la vos enronquecida.

Ella soltó una risita divertida, pero sexy como el infierno-¿Te diste cuenta que nunca duramos sentados hablando en un mesa ni 10 minutos?

El también rió, era cierto, pero no le molestaba en absoluto perder las reservaciones solo para terminar en su habitación. En la cama. Así que repitió -¿Quieres irte?

-Si

-¿Y dime a,_ cielo_, dónde quieres ir?-murmuro acariciando la suave mano entre la suya.

-Tú sabes muy bien a donde quiero ir.

Si lo sabía.

-Vamos a mi habitación entonces.

Sienta el duro cuerpo de Inuyasha apresándola contra la pared de su cuarto, besando sus labios con una pasión desmedida.

_Dios_. Estaba ardiendo. ¡Pero debía pensar por el amor a lo sagrado!

_Esto estaba mal, muy muy mal._ Sintió algo duro presionar contra su cadera.

_-__¡Esto esta bien, muy muy bien!-_ Mierda, su cuerpo y su cabeza deberían de ponerse de acuerdo.

Con un gemido de resignación intento apartarlo de un de un empujón.

Control ¿Dónde esta tu maldito control?

_-Fuera de la habitación- se dijo._

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto el. Su vos sonaba ronca.

-Esto esta mal- _Mentirosa_ – Y-yo debo irme-

El pareció desconcertado, y la apretó aun mas entre el y la pared, evitando que escape.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo?

Encenderla como el infierno no era precisamente algo malo ¿verdad?

-No es que…suéltame, he cambiado de idea

Aún seguía empujándolo en los hom bros. Aún seguía sin conseguir absolutamente nada.

-¡No puedes cambiar de idea!-Ya parecía desesperado.

-Sí que puedo.

-¿Tienes herpes?

-No.

-¿Sífilis?

-No.

-¿Sida?

-¡No!

-Entonces no puedes cambiar de idea.

Mmm…que decir, que decir.

-Se me ha olvidado hacer algo importante-lo empujo con mas fuerza logrando esta ves apartarlo. Solo un poco.

Ay señor, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y una expresión de tal ardiente lujuria que casi cae desmayada.

Pero aun así se escabullo hacia la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo pero…

-Kagome

Ella se detuvo pero no sin darse la vuelta.

-Mañana, a la ocho, y ten en cuenta que no soy de las personas que dejan ir lo que quieren ¿sabes? Te por sentado, mañana no podrás escapar de mí.

Ella tembló, no precisamente de miedo, y cruzo disparada el umbral de la puerta.

Inuyasha sonrío.

_Mañana iba a ser un día maravilloso._

* * *

**H**ola! Tanto tiempo!

Primero queria pedir mil disculpas! Me re colgue. Y para colmo tenia un bloqueo de inspiración, pero aca estoy devuelta.

Espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo.

Besos y abrazos.

**Zesiree…**


End file.
